Captured
by Guardain Angel XD
Summary: Trask has captured Logan and Kurt and is planning to use them against their fellow mutants, but will their love for each other save them and their friends. This is male/male love so if you don't like then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody:D

This is my first fanfic so please be gentle with me.

***

Chapter one

Bolivar Trask sat at the cold mental table inside his laboratory with his fellow mutant hating scientists. They had been working hard for several weeks now.

After the Apocalypse event, SHIELD had been forced to release him and he had been able to start up his research of eliminating mutants again, secretly.

And the research was going better them he could have hoped.

Infact he was almost ready to move forward with his plan of having mutants despised and eliminated.

Faze one, attack Xavier's freak show mansion and capture as many mutants as possible.

-

The mansion was alive with the mutant teenagers rushing to get ready to leave the mansion.

It was summer break and most of the teenagers were going home for the break. Scott was going with Jean to meet her family now that they are a couple and Kitty was heading home to her parents, as were most of the kids.

Only Kurt, Rogue and Jamie were staying for the summer.

Kurt watched from his balcony as the others left, feeling a little bit disappointed that he couldn't see his parents, he missed them so much and he missed his home land but his parents had their relatives over, relatives that didn't know about Kurt so he had stayed.

He decided to try and not let it get him down because next break he was going home for a couple of months.

And he did like living in the institute but it just wasn't as fun without everyone there.

Rogue and him may have been close like brother and sister but she wasn't one to go out and have fun on the beach, not that he blamed her with her powers and all but still he wished she would go out more.

Kurt was happy that he had Jamie to hangout with at least but the youngest of the X-men team could sometimes be too clingy and they always had to be careful that he didn't bump into anything because that would cause Jamie to multiple in front of everyone, being the youngest he still didn't have full control of his powers.

Kurt smiled as Kitty waved goodbye to him from her car window as she left the grounds.

She had been the last to go.

He waved back and then ported into the kitchen to start making dinner for everyone that was still in the mansion.

With Ororo gone with Evan, who was living in the mansion again, to see their family, Kurt became the cook of the mansion.

Ororo had taught him heaps about cooking, she had decided that since he liked eating so much that he should learn to cook too and the fuzzy blue teen had found that he had a knack for it, much to Kitty's envy.

Tonight he decided that he would just do something simple. So he started to steam some vegetables and grill some steak.

Suddenly Jamie came in and asked excitedly, "Could I please help Kurt?"

Kurt gave the younger boy a wide fanged smile and replied, "Sure that would be wanderbar. Could you set the table and keep an eye on the meat while I make the gravy?"

Jamie happily started to set the table and Kurt couldn't help but smile at the younger boy's enthusiasm.

After they had finished at about seven o'clock, Kurt asked Jamie to inform everyone that it was ready.

Jamie nodded and multiplied so there was four of him and they all ran off in different directions to get everyone, while Kurt ported all of the food over to the dinning table.

Logan was the first to get there and he smirked as he saw Kurt placing the delicious smelling food on the dinning table, unable to hide a longing look.

Logan had to stop himself from ravishing the younger mutant as Kurt worked to put the food in order.

Logan sighed in his head as he remembered when he had started to feel this way toward the fuzzy blue elf; it had been after the Apocalypse attack, his inner animal instincts started to see Kurt as a good potential mate the older the teen got but he know that it was never meant to be, Kurt may be nineteen now and well in his way to college but the teen was still his student and the boy was obviously into girls, that was no secret, even though he had broken up with that Amanda girl he would never see Logan in any sexual way but that didn't mean that Logan couldn't imagine, specially now that the teen had grown, Kurt still had his long dark hair but it wasn't down to his shoulders anymore and his face had lost some of its puppy fat but it didn't take away his soft features and he had grown taller but was still one of the smaller male's in the X-men team, and one of the things Logan was most attracted to was Kurt's lean agile body, the body of a dancer; Logan always felt hot under the collar as he thought about the positions he would love to try with that lean body as a partner but right now wasn't the time.

"Ya sure know how ta make a man happy, elf." The gruff man only half joked as he sat in his seat and started to fill his plate.

Kurt blushed and inwardly wished that Logan had been serious and that it was him that Kurt was making happy but he tried to act normal by chuckling and joking back, "Yep, I'll make somebody a grate house wife one day."

Logan chuckled and Kurt wondered what his mentor would really think if he knew that his student wanted nothing more then to be his lover, Kurt had even broken up with Amanda because he couldn't give her the love she deserved because of his feelings toward the rough older man. Kurt had no idea when his feelings for the man had turned into love but it seemed to happen over night but Kurt kept it to himself, knowing that it would never work, Logan would never be interesting in him and Logan was his teacher.

Suddenly both Kurt and Logan were knocked out of their thoughts by Rogue entering the dinning room and taking her seat.

Then Hank, Charles and Jamie came in together and they all started eating.

Halfway through the meal they heard the phone ring. Hank excused himself to answer it.

When Hank came back he informed them, "That was Ororo, she and Evan thank that they may have found a new mutant, a young boy from Evan's old school and they were wondering Charles if you would go there to see him."

The professor nodded and turned to Logan and asked, "Would mind keeping am eye in everything here, Logan?"

The gruff man nodded indifferently as he continued to eat.

The professor and Hank left the kitchen, heading for the X-Jet and left.

After everyone else had finished eating Rogue went back to her room and Jamie went to play his video games, while Logan watched the News on the TV with Kurt doing his summer homework next to him; little knowing that the mansion was being surrounded by men in gasmasks and uniforms with guns.

The men waited and watched until an hour after the lights had all gone off. Then they started to hotwire the front gates security system.

Logan had been having a very heated dream about a blue fuzzy elf lying under him moaning and whimpering for more, when he suddenly woke with a start. At first he had no idea what had woken him but them he realized that his super sensitive nose was picking up at least fifty men outside the mansion walls.

The gruff man growled angrily and quietly went to wake the students but Logan didn't even make it to Kurt's bedroom, which was just three rooms down from his when the intruders broke in through the hallway windows surrounding him. He also heard the front door and more windows being broken into in other parts of the mansion.

He was a little bit surprised when the mansion's security system didn't go off.

Suddenly all the intruders had their guns pointed at Wolverine who growled and bared his teeth in response.

One of the intruders yelled, "Put your hands up freak and get down on the ground!"

Wolverine growled again and as quick as lightening he had his mental claws out and was attacking the attackers.

Kurt started awoke to the sound of yelling and guns firing.

Porting out of bed over to his bedroom door he was about to open the door to see who could be watching TV that loud at this time of night.

But he never got to open his bedroom bed. With a gasp of horror Kurt watched as several men in uniforms and gasmasks with guns knocked his door in and stormed in.

The moment the intruders saw him they pointed their guns at him many gasping out 'its a demon' and 'should we just shot it'.

Out of reflex Kurt raised his hands over his head.

Looking passed the men Kurt saw that Wolverine was in the hallway fighting several others; he also saw that the guns the men were carrying didn't have bullets but tranquilizes.

Which could be just as bad to him, cause unlike Wolverine who could take several darts and still keep going, Kurt's very fast metabolism made it so any drug that enters him system worked fast and even increased its affects so much it could over dose him.

But that is why he loved his mutant powers so much.

Kurt smiled at the men in front of him and with a puff he was gone. The men gasped started to run around looking for him little knowing that Kurt was showing why his codename is the Nightcrawler. Using the cover of the dark Kurt crawled on the ceiling out into the hallway.

Knowing that Wolverine could take care of himself; one of the many reasons why Kurt loved the man, Nightcrawler ported to Jamie's room to find that more of the men were inside and had knocked the youngest X-men out and were about to carry him off.

Nightcrawler was having none of that.

Porting off the ceiling down to the ground, many of the men gasped in surprise and horror as they saw him.

Kurt didn't waste time and quickly grabbed the younger boy from the man holding him and porting away before the men could even react and ported them into the danger room knowing that that would be the safest place to hid his helpless friend.

He gently lay Jamie in the danger room's control room then he ported onto Rogue's bedroom ceiling to find that no one was in there. Worried that he was to late he ported away to find his sister.

And he did, inside one of the mansion's bathrooms. Knocked out with three men down around her.

"How do we get her out of here when we can't touch her?" One of the conscious men asked the others in the room.

Nightcrawler shook his head, obviously they had not done they're research before attacking.

"Don't worry! I'll take care of her!" Kurt said merrily from the ceiling and ported down to his sister while the surprised men started shooting up at the ceiling where he had just been. He quickly put his three digited hand on Rogue's clothed shoulder and ported them into the danger room's control room.

Kurt was panting as he laid Rogue next to Jamie, all the blind porting was taking its toll and he knew that he only had at most four ports left in him before he passed out from exhaustion.

But he had to go make sure his Wolverine was ok; so porting onto the ceiling of the hallway just outside his bedroom he saw that Wolverine was still fighting off the intruders there. He smiled as he saw that Wolverine had taken so many of them down but them frowned as he saw that Wolverine was obviously starting to be affected by the darts, his normal swift, strong movements were getting sluggish and clumsy and he was shaking his head a lot, obviously trying to clear the drug from his head and still he was being hit by the darts, his hard broad chest was almost covered in them.

Kurt knew that he had to get his secret crush out of here before it was too late.

Kurt released his hold of the ceiling and allowed himself to drop down to Logan. Landing on the startled man's broad shoulders he teleported.

But he was more exhausted then he had first thought and had only been able to port them onto the floor above the danger room, which much to his horror had more of the intruders that were quick to shoot at them.

Logan tried to use his larger body to cover Kurt's but they were unlucky. Kurt hissed as he felt a dart hit his shoulder but he was out before he could even hit the ground.

TBC...

***

So that's the first chapter, reviews would much loved and I'm actually looking for a Beta so feel free to PM me if you would like to be my Beta:)


	2. Chapter 2

Ok Guys here is the second Chapter hope you all like it:)

But before I let you read I would like to say that I have found a wonderful beta jewle69(hugs:D)

Ok now enjoy...

Chapter two

All Logan saw was his elf fall lifelessly to the floor and in that instant all his inner animal instincts took over pushing the drugs in his body aside for the moment. He roared in anger as he turned to the men that could very well have killed his wanted mate. The men didn't know what hit them; Wolverine was no longer out to protect, he was out to kill. His mental claws soon become stained in blood as the pain filled cries of the intruders fell on deaf ears. It seemed that no matter how many darts were shot at him, the raging man simple refused to go down, until finally his body could no longer ignore the drugs, even with his healing power, his body just couldn't help but shut down. The Last thing he was aware of as his mind was blanketed in darkness was the sight of the remaining intruder's moving towards his wanted mate and feeling like he had failed.

-

Trask couldn't help but give a proud smirk as he looked inside his specially made cells. He had at first been furious when he heard that the Xavier mansion had been all but empty of mutants, that his men had only captured two of the four they had found and that almost half his men had been killed and most of the other half had been severely injured. But when he saw the two test rats he now had he couldn't have been happier.

Inside the right cell lay the unconscious Wolverine, a mutant that Trask would be sure to never let escape again and in the left cell lay a younger male mutant. Trask couldn't help but wonder at the younger mutant's demonic but feline like beauty. He also found it fascinating that they'd had to re-sedate Wolverine three times in the few hours that they both had been in Trask's captivity whilst the younger one who had only received one dose of the darts they used had yet to even stir when most would have woken up at least an hour ago. Trask couldn't wait to do tests on the younger mutant to find out why this was, why he was demonic looking and why he was able to disappear and reappear so suddenly. His attention was drawn as Wolverine's waking interrupted Trask's thoughts on the younger mutant.

Logan felt like he had the worst hangover of his life, what had he been doing the night before? Suddenly flashes of the night before hit him hard, he had failed to protect his home and his students but what hurt more then anything was the fact that he had been unable to protect his elf. Sitting up to check out the situation, his eyes first saw his blue elf lying on his back, unconscious in a cell next to him.

"Kurt?" He gasped as he moved on shaky legs to get closer to his elf. He was about to unsheathe his mental claws when he suddenly felt mind-numbing pain explode at the base of his neck and spread to his limbs, forcing the normally strong man to his knees. After the pain had ceased he heard laughter and turned his head to see whom he hadn't noticed before, Trask.

"YOU BASTARD!" Logan yelled as he stormed toward the front of his cell. "YOU ARE BEHIND THIS?"

Trask gave Logan a smug smirk and answered, "That's right, and if you're wondering what just happened, I took the liberty of putting a special chip inside the base of your neck, both you and your 'elf' while you were both drugged."

Logan growled and asked, "A chip that does what?"

Trask gave Logan a proud look and replied, "A chip that can tell when you're about to release those knives of yours and put a stop to it, through releasing electronic jolts into you."

Logan growled again in frustration at being helpless and was about to give the man a piece of his mind when they both heard a pain filled moan next to them. Logan looked over to see Kurt starting to wake but he knew that it would be another hour or so before his elf would really be over the drug in his system, still he saw Kurt's bright golden eyes start to open and he heard the teen mumble, "-ogan, wha-?"

Logan glared at Trask as he sidestepped closer to the teen. Reaching into Kurt's cell, he was able to pull the limp teen to the cell bars in a sort of hug. Even though the kid was out of it Logan could still smell the teen's fear and he tried as hard as he could to comfort him through the bars. But Trask was quick to interfere, "While this is touching and all, but the scientists working for me have been waiting all night for the little demon to wake so we could get started with our research."

Kurt shivered in fear as Trask ordered two men to retrieve him from his cell; Logan's strong arm tightened its hold on him as the men drew nearer.

Kurt was about to port away when suddenly his insides felt like they were on fire; the pain was so harsh that even with the effects of the drug it hurt like a bitch.

"KURT!" Logan growled in worry, as the blue teen fell back into unconsciousness.

-

Hank and Charles were sitting a comfortable silence in the X-Jet on their way back to the mansion. Ororo and Evan had found a new mutant but the boy had refused to join their team although he had agreed that if they needed him or if he were ever in trouble he would come to the mansion.

It was early morning but Charles couldn't help but feel that something was wrong back at the mansion and so asked the large blue mutant next to him, "Hank, would you please contact Logan and see how they are doing."

Hank looked over at the professor and asked, "Do you feel there is a problem?"

Charles nodded and added, "I haven't been able to shake the feeling that something is wrong."

With a worried look Hank nodded and started to try contacting the mansion.

After a few failed attempts Jamie's panicked voice answered, "Mr McCoy! Thank god, you have to get back here quick we were attacked!"

Hank and Charles shared a worried look and Charles quickly asked, "What happened?"

Suddenly Rogue's worry harsh voice cut in, "We don' know we were both attacked by men with guns, they knocked us both out and next thing we knew we woke up safe in the danger room but we can't find Logan and Kurt!"

Hank and Charles couldn't help but start to feel sick with worry and dread that their team members and friends had been captured.

"Sit tight, we'll be there in an hour or so." Hank said as he sped up.

-

Logan paced in his dark cell, like an angry lion with a look of pure frustration on his face. Over two hours! They had taken Kurt over two hours ago! Logan couldn't help but lose his temper as his mind kept thinking about all the horrible things they could be doing to his elf; he was thankful for his healing power because twice now his agitation had risen so high that he had forgotten about the chip in his neck that stopped him from using his claws and had tried to unsheathe them to slice the bars up and find his elf.

_Danm you Trask! _Logan fumed in his head.

And it wasn't just his worry for his elf that had him so on edge; in the hours he had been in his cell he had yet to see or hear about his other two students, he hoped that they had somehow got away from Trask's men but he couldn't know for sure, Rogue and Jamie could be being held in another room somewhere. Suddenly he heard people approaching his cell, looking up he saw two guards dragging a limp Kurt toward the teen's cell. Logan snarled in anger as he saw the poor state Kurt was in.

The blue teen wasn't even trying to walk as the guards dragged him; his nightshirt had been removed, leaving him with only his boxers and giving Logan a clear view of his lean chest which normally Logan would have been all to pleased to see but this time the gruff man only saw bleeding cuts and while the blue fur covered it he knew that the kid had bruises; his fur also covered the bruises on his face but not the swelling, his left eye had swelled so much that Logan knew there was no way that the teen would be able to open it for awhile and his bottom lip was swollen and split with blood dripping down his chin. But what got to Logan most of all was the look Kurt gave him, a look that was a pure and simple plea for help, a plea for safety, a plea that Logan knew that he couldn't answer because in truth he was just as helpless to do anything about their situation as Kurt right now. This made Logan so angry that his blood felt like it was on fire and made him see red; so when the guards carelessly shoved Kurt back into his cell, letting the injured teen fall to the ground without a care, it was the last straw.

Logan threw his fist out between the bars of his cell and punched one of the guards in the head, knowing that it would either knock the man out or kill him, the chip may stop him from using his claws but his bones were still covered in mental so his punch was still lethal. The guard went down and the other backed away, not game to go anywhere near the angry mutant. Kurt couldn't blame the conscious guard, _he_ was shivering at the look Logan was giving the man, it was a look that promised death. But them the guard seemed to remember that he was the one with the gun, pointing the weapon at Logan he growled in warning, "One move and you get a bullet in your head, animal."

Then the guard grabbed his partner by the collar with his free hand and dragged the unconscious man out of harms way. After the guards were out of site, Logan turned and gave Kurt a gentle look, "You ok, elf?"

He knew it was a stupid question but he didn't really know what else to say as he moved over to the bars that separated their cells. Kurt painfully dragged himself over to sit next to his secret crush and gasped out, "I'll be ok."

Logan looked his elf over again and noticed that his right arm had three bleeding needle holes.

"Did they give you more drugs?" Logan asked, seriously hoping not for fear that his elf would suddenly drop dead from an overdose of drugs.

Kurt looked down at his arm and replied, "No, they took some of my blood."

Kurt shivered at the memory of the large needles that they put in his arm and the beating he got for not being obedient and laying still like a good lab rat. Kurt suddenly jumped as Logan startled him out of his thoughts by grabbing his bleeding arm and gently pulling the lean blue furred limb into his own cell where the gruff man started to lick the wounds clean. Kurt blushed madly as he felt the other man's warm wet tongue lick at his furry arm.

"Logan, what are you doing?" The teen gasped out shocked but not altogether unhappy about the situation.

Logan suddenly just realized what he was doing, his instincts had just taken over and had told him to clean his potential mates wounds clean.

Deciding that he liked the feel of his elf's fur on his tongue and the salty taste he just mumbled, "Don't want you getting an infection" then he continued lapping at the wounds.

Kurt couldn't help feeling slightly aroused by what Logan was doing and had he not been in pain from the beating and had they not been captured he knew he would be sporting a rock solid hard-on. Logan smelled his elf's slight arousal and became a bit more daring. He gently pulled the smaller male toward him more so that his elf's lean chest was against the mental bars and he moved his head so that he could lap at the long but shallow cut on the teens chest. Kurt didn't try and stop the older man; he was enjoying the attention a little too much.

Logan was fighting his animal instincts now, they were telling him to claim his elf but he knew that this was not the time or place, his elf was hurting and they were in the hands of their enemies.

Deciding that Kurt's open wounds were clean he pulled away, much to Kurt's disappointment. They both sat side by side in their separate cells in silence.

Then Logan asked, "While you were out there did you find out what happened to Rogue and Jamie?"

Kurt suddenly realized that Logan didn't know about him putting their teammates in the danger room.

"They weren't captured with us. I ported them into the danger room when we were first attacked. That's why I couldn't port us all the way to the danger room, I used up most of my energy getting them to a safe spot."

Logan couldn't help but feel proud of his potential mate's fast thinking. The danger room was hidden so that unless you knew what you were looking for the doors just looked like a wall, Trask's men would have walked straight past it and never have known.

"Good job elf."

Kurt smiled but winced as his swollen lip started to throb again reminding the blue teen about their unfavorable situation.

"Logan?" Kurt asked in an almost scared tone, his German accent coming out, "What are they going to do with us?"

Logan sighed unhappily and answered, "I really don't know elf. I just really don't know."

With that the cells were silent again but this time Logan moved his large callused hand into Kurt's cell to take the teen's three digited hand, and whispered, "But we'll get though whatever these bubs' throw at us until Chuck finds us or we find an escape."

Kurt smiled shyly and nodded, feeling hope that they would get out of this horrible place and a little bit of hope that the rough man sitting next to him did see him as something other then a student and kid.

TBC..

So let me know what you thank :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"And that's all that we remember." Rogue explained to the professor and Hank as she tried her best to comfort an upset Jamie. They were all in the sitting room, Rogue and Jamie sitting on the dark blue sofa, looking distressed at the broken window and broken furniture and worried about their missing teammates. Charles and Hank were also distressed about this unforeseen turn of events.

"What are we going to do Professor?" Jamie asked in a small voice.

Charles looked over at Jamie and replied softly, "Don't worry Jamie, we'll find them."

Then Charles turned to Hank and requested, "Hank could you please call the rest of the team and inform them of the situation and ask them to return if they are able. I'll see if I can find Logan and Kurt with Cerebro."

Hank nodded and left and the Professor turned back to the teenagers and said, "Don't worry we will find them."

Rogue turned and looked the Professor right in the eyes and demanded in an upset tone, "But why were we attacked and what do they want with Logan and Kurt?"

Charles sighed as he turned his wheelchair and headed for Cerebro, "I don't know Rogue, but we will find out."

Charles really thought that he would find his missing X-Men with Cerebro but no matter how hard he concentrated Cerebro could not pick up their mutant signatures. An hour of trying and a massive headache later, Charles had to stop and give everyone the bad news. Jamie looked like he wanted to cry as Charles told them, while Rogue growled in frustration and Hank gave a disappointed and worried look.

"Did you inform everyone of Logan and Kurt's disappearance Hank?" Charles asked sadly.

Hank nodded his blue furry head while saying, "Yes, but Storm, Kitty, Iceman, Jean and Cyclopes are the only ones able to return to help."

Charles nodded and hoped that his missing X-Men would be all right until they could find them.

-

Kurt didn't know how long Logan and he had been held captive but it had to have been days by now, and he wasn't holding up so well. Trask and his scientist had been anything but hospitable, forcing both Logan and him to give blood samples and urinal samples, much to Kurt's embarrassment, not to mention the x-rays, cat-scenes, eye tests and agility tests. Oh god the agility tests; the crazy scientists loved to see just how much Kurt could flex and twist his lean flexible body in order to keep out of harms way and also how the elf could cling to walls and use his tail. But the worst test of all and the one that was affecting the blue elf the most was the drug testing. Trask was very interested in finding out why any and all drugs acted so fast and so strongly on Kurt. The poor teen was constantly passing out or throwing up because of the drugs in his system and this made doing all the other tests so torturous, all Kurt wanted to do was sleep the drugs off.

Logan was also put though the all these test but because of his healing power even the drugs that were being forced into his system would wear off in an hour or less. The crazy scientists and their tests were not the worse of Kurt's problems, the crazy homicidal guards were. The guards could only be described as rednecks, they had taken a liking to trying to shoot 'the blue demon' as they called Kurt, while Kurt was locked in his cell, helpless. They always made sure that Logan wasn't in his cell next to Kurt when they did it, after hearing about what the gruff mutant did to their co-worker, the man lived but he was now suffering from amnesia, they were all scared of Logan's strength. They were scared of Kurt too but they knew that Kurt was too weakened by the drugs to be of any really threat. And they always made sure that they only ever nicked Kurt with the bullets, they knew that if they hurt Kurt too badly or killed him they would be fired.

Kurt honestly didn't know how much more of this he could take, if had just been the tests then he would have been able to cope but guards shooting games were almost too much for him. He would be in such a bad state of fear whenever he knew they were coming that he couldn't even scream for help.

The only thing keeping him from breaking was Logan. The older man was his rock, the person who helped him stay strong but Kurt knew that it was only a matter of time before even Logan wouldn't be able to stop him from breaking.

Logan was in a constant state of worry for his elf and a constant state of anger at their kidnappers. The gruff man didn't know about what the guard's had been doing; he just thought that his elf must fight the scientist too much and got punished for it, like himself, but he normally healed before they put him back in his cell. Though as he sat in his cell right then looking down at the teen in the cell next to him he couldn't see how his elf could put up much of a fight. The teen was leaning against the bars that separated them, hardly conscious.

Both of Logan's strong arms were reaching through the bars to hold his elf in an awkward embrace to try and warm the teen up; Logan was worried about his elf's violent shivering and the fact that his elf was so quiet had the gruff man worried too.

Though his elf hadn't been feeling well the teen still normally tried to joke around a little to lighten their moods but this afternoon Kurt just sat there trying to get as much of Logan's body warmth as possible; Logan seriously hoped that Kurt wasn't starting to break under the stress. Suddenly Logan heard someone approaching their cells and turned his attention to the two guards that brought them their only meal for the day.

It was the same routine as every other day, two guards would come, one with the food the other holding a gun ready to fire should he or Kurt make a threatening move on them. Logan just glared at them and growled in warning as their cell doors were unlocked and food was put in. But had Logan been paying attention to his elf he would have seen the way Kurt eyed the guards with terror.

After the guards had put their food in their cells and left Logan gently released Kurt and grabbed their food taking it back to their corner. He put one of his arms back through the bars and around Kurt's shoulders while his other hand grabbed his bowl of stew and took a large sip. Finished with his sip he noticed that Kurt was simple looking at his food, normally his elf would have shoveled his food in but right now he looked like he didn't even care that there was food there.

"Elf? Ya gonna eat that?" He asked gently.

Kurt looked up at Logan, and then turned back to his stew. Truthfully he didn't feel like eating, just looking at the thick brown coloured liquid with chunks of god knows what made him want to puke but he didn't want Logan to worry about him anymore then he already was. So picking up the bowl Kurt sipped it slowly.

After the first few sips Kurt started to realize just how empty his stomach was and made his nausea lessen. So he started to be more enthusiastic about eating. Seeing this Logan smirked gently and started sipping his stew again.

This time when he turned to Kurt all the teen's food was gone and he was looking at Logan's bowl longingly. Logan mentally growled at Trask, while their bowls of stew were not small; it was all they were given each day and with Kurt's super fast metabolism it wasn't enough for his elf to keep healthy. The blue furry teen's lean body was starting to become leaner each day. So Logan didn't think twice about handing Kurt the rest of his stew.

Kurt was surprised as Logan pushed his bowl toward him though the bars.

"Logan?"

"Go ahead elf, you need it more then me." Logan gently ordered.

"But Logan you're hungry too." Kurt insisted as he pushed the bowl back towards Logan.

Logan shook his head and said, "Look elf, the more food you have the less those drugs will affect you and besides I've got a normal metabolism. You are going to starve faster then me; you've already lost too much weight elf. Now eat it."

Kurt's golden eyes met Logan's dark eyes and the elf knew that Logan wasn't going to let him not eat the rest of the food, so with a grateful look Kurt took the ceramic bowl and finished off the stew.

"Thanks Logan." Kurt whispered as he leaned in closer to try and get more warmth, already feeling the extra food make a difference.

"That's ok elf, I'll take care of you." Logan whispered back as he saw that his elf was falling asleep. "I'll take care of you."


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all, sorry that it has taken so long for me to get back to my story but here is the next Chapter and i hope you all like it XD

and sorry to my Beta who didn't get to read it before i updated but my Email is being a b****.

Chapter 4

Charles looked up as Scott and Jean walked into the planning room, they were the last to arrive.

Charles sighed as he said; "Now that we are all here we have to find out what happened to Kurt and Logan. Rogue could you please tell everyone what happened."

After Rogue had finished with the explaining what Jamie and she knew Kitty stepped forward with a thoughtful look on her face, "Do you think that like maybe Logan fought off the men will Kurt like ported you guys into the danger room but they were court before they could get to the danger room?"

Everyone else gave this some thought and Charles nodded, "Yes that could be possible."

"But that doesn't help us know who took them." Scott growled, angry with himself for not being there to help his teammates.

Bobby suddenly stepped forward, "What about Magneto and the brotherhood? Could it have been them?"

Kitty glared at Bobby, she and Lance were in a very close relationship now and were even talking about getting an apartment together, "I doubt it was them."

"Why? Because of your boyfriend?" Bobby growled at her.

Before Kitty could yell back Hank spoke up, "No she is right Bobby. Magneto wouldn't use normal humans to break in and besides we have agreed to peace for the moment."

Suddenly Ororo turned to Charles, "What about SHIELD? Could they have something to do with this?"

Charles was about to give it some thought but he heard Rogue release a gasp.

The whole team turned to her and saw that she had a look of horrified realization.

"What is it Rogue?" Scott asked anxiously.

Rogue looked up at them and said horrified, "Trask! It was Trask."

"How you know?" Kitty asked.

"I think that after I was knocked out one of the intruders touched me, I never really gave it a thought but I just looked into the memories of the last few people I touched and there is one memory with Trask ordering them to attack the mansion and take as many of us as they can." Rogue felt like kicking herself for not noticing the memories before now but because she had been unconscious for so long after being touched her power had time to knock the man's memories in with the others that were not really hers.

"Do you know where they may have taken Kurt and Logan or why Trask attacked us?" Charles asked.

Rogue tried hard to look at the man's memories but they were too vague.

Charles saw her distress and moved his hands so they were millimeters from her temples and whispered, "Let me help."

Kurt was suddenly woken from his drug-induced sleep by the sound of footsteps approaching his and Logan's cells. Turning to Logan he saw that the older mutant was also awake and looking ready for a fight.

It was Trask, two guards and an older man in a white coat that marked him as a scientist that walked in front of the mutant's cells.

Trask gave Kurt a smirk that made the poor abused teen shiver; he had seen that smirk before and it was never good. But Trask suddenly turned to Logan and said in a smug tone, "It seems to be your lucky day Wolverine."

Logan growled back, "Why is that? You decided to let us go bub?"

Trask gave Logan an evil smirk that had Logan's insides twisting in dread and anger.

"I realize that I have been unfair and never told you why we needed you both here. I guess now is a good time to inform you." Trask started to pace in front of both cells. Both Logan and Kurt watching his every move.

"After I was released from SHIELD, I was hired by a very rich woman to make a drug that could be used on mutants so mutants could be used for the good of men kind." Trask stopped in front of Kurt's cage and gave the teen another disturbing smirk.

Logan growled in warning as he saw the way Trask was looking at his elf. Both mutants knew that Trask was planning something for Kurt and it couldn't be good.

"Really?" Logan hissed, hoping to get Trask's attention away from Kurt and it seemed to work as Trask turned back to Logan and started talking again.

"Yes and you both have made it possible." Trask said smugly, "And today is hopefully the final test, if it works then all mutants will soon be under my control."

Suddenly Trask signaled for his men to enter Kurt's cell.

Kurt whimpered as the two guards, both had had part in the shooting games, unlocked his cell and moved toward him.

The fuzzy blue teen backed away into the corner as far as he could, not realizing in his terror that it was the opposite corner to Logan's cell, so Logan couldn't help.

Logan released an animalistic roar and growled, "Stay away from him!"

But the guards ignored him and reached out to grab Kurt. Kurt started to panic and this caused his fight or flight instincts to kick in and because he couldn't do the flight he did the fight.

Lashing out with his whip like tail to make the men back off and baring his fangs in warning but one of the men grabbed his tail and gave it a harsh yank, causing Kurt to yelp and kick out with his odd shaped but strong legs and feet.

He kicked the man down but while he was focused on that one the other moved to grab him in a headlock.

Kurt bit into the strong arm as hard as he could, hearing a roar of pain and tasting blood. But Kurt was quick to release the arm after he was punched hard in the stomach by the guard who had pulled on his tail, winding him and leaving him momentarily stunned.

The guards took this opportunity to get a good strong grip on the teen and pin him down.

"STOP IT! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

When Kurt's panic stricken mind heard Logan's angry roar he started to think that his only hope was his secret love. "Logan!" he whimpered as he got his voice back and saw the old scientist walk toward him with a needle in hand. "Logan, help!"

Logan was proud of the fight Kurt gave the guards in his weakened and drugged state but when he saw them over power his elf and pin him down he couldn't help but growl out even though he knew it wouldn't help.

Then he saw the needle and heard Kurt's panicked whimpers of help and his inner animal instincts took over again and he released his metal claws, mind in such a of state of rage and deep need to protect his potential mate to notice the powerful shocks of electricity sent though his body. He slashed at the bars with his claws, slicing though them like they were butter but by the time he had almost cut way enough of the bars to get into the cell next to him the shocks were becoming to much for his body and he had no choice but to return his claws and fall to his hands and knees panting in pain.

"Logan, help please!" The scientist and guards had ignored Logan's fit of rage and Kurt felt the sharp needle enter his neck and cried out for Logan again as he felt the drug enter his bloodstream.

Logan, still panting from the pain of the shocking he had just reserved, looked up in horror at the sound of Kurt's cry and realized that he had cut enough of the bars away to squeeze into Kurt's cell.

The guards and scientist looked up at Trask's yell to look out and saw Logan get in; releasing Kurt and backing away they all saw that Kurt seemed to be fighting the drug that they had been given to him.

All Logan saw was his loved one having a fit; all of the blue teen's body was twitching uncontrollable and his ember eyes were rolling in his head.

Logan felt rage and worry hit him hard and his vision turned red as he mindlessly attacked the guards and scientist.

Trask watch without much worry for his men, he was looking at the blue teen and couldn't help but release a triumphant laugh as the teen's body submitted to the drugs and lay looking up at the ceiling blankly.

Logan rage induced mind heard Trask laugh and then say some thing but didn't pay any attention as he was punishing the men in the cell for hurting his elf more.

Suddenly Logan didn't know what hit him but it was a strong blow to his side that sent him down to the cool brick floor hard.

With a grunt he looked up and got the shock of his life.

It was Kurt!

Kurt had just kicked him in the ribs and sent him down!

Kurt who was standing over him with a hollow look in his normally bright golden eyes!

"Elf?" Logan gasped out in disbelief.

But Kurt's amber eyes didn't even show any sign of knowing whom he was attacking; attacking his teammate, mentor and secret love. He just started to kick Logan again, causing the rough man to grunt more in surprise then pain.

Logan was so shocked that he didn't even try and stop the teen.

Suddenly Logan heard Trask calmly say, "Stop" and Kurt just simply stopped and backed away from Logan.

Logan slowly sat up and watched wide eyed as Kurt walked on all fours over to Trask and let the man run his long spider like fingers through his midnight hair. Trask looked like a spoiled kid that had just received a new pet.

Logan snapped out of his shock only to have it replaced with burning hot fury.

"YOU BASTARD!"

Trask chuckled happily, "So you like it then. It's amazing isn't it. The drug had some of my DNA in it so now the little demon will listen to every thing I say."

Suddenly Trask unlocked and opened the cell door, "Come on pet." He happily said as Kurt walked out of the cell still on all fours and sat next to Trask like an obediently trained dog.

Logan didn't know how to take this; what horrible unspeakable things would Trask make his poor elf do, what could he do to stop him?

The answer hit Logan hard. NOTHING!

He could do absolutely nothing to help his elf. The one he loved and he couldn't do a damn thing to save him from being a mindless slave or to protect him from the monster that turned him into said mindless slave.

The feeling of helplessness over take him like never before, he fell to the floor and started to take out his frustration by punching the brick floor while roaring angrily.

Trask just seemed to find his mental breakdown hilarious, throwing his head back and laughing as he walked away from the cells with Kurt following him like a giant cat.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Once again, Charles was sitting at Cerebro, concentrating as hard as he could on finding any sign of Logan and Kurt.

Looking though Rogue's gained memories had proven disappointing in finding Logan and Kurt's location but they did at least now know who was responisable for their teammates kidnapping, Trask.

That had all of them extremely anxious but none more them Charles.

Charles had seen what the man was like from looking into Logan's mind after he had first been kidnapped by Trask, the man was so convinced that mutants were out to kill off normal humans that it was likely that Kurt and Logan were not in good shape and the fact that Cerebro hadn't found a trace of Logan and Kurt's mutant signatures meant that the captured X-men either couldn't use their powers for whatever reason or were dead.

Charles prayed that it was the first for he didn't want to even consider the other. Suddenly Charles felt it and he couldn't have been more pleased, Logan's mutant signature. Working quick Charles found where the signal was coming from and his excitement was quick to fade, Logan was alive and was indeed using his claws but his mind was so fall of pain that Charles couldn't link with him to tell him that they were on their way to save him and Kurt and Charles couldn't help but gasp as he was able to look at some of Logan's thoughts and realized that something was happening to Kurt, something bad.

Suddenly the signal stopped and Charles realized that Logan must have sheathed his claws.

Turning away from Cerebro Charles called all the other X-men to the planning room.

In Trask's personal office, said man was sitting at his large steel desk, looking down at the blood results and was ecstatic to see that everything was working out the why he had hoped. The drug he had made was working just as he had wanted it to, as long as he gave the blue demon another dose every twenty-four hours the mutant was in his total control.

Looking down at his new pet, whom was sitting at his side on the red-carpeted floor, he demanded, "Kurt was your name wasn't it?"

Kurt didn't even look up at the man but nodded his head.

Trask seemed to think this over and then smiled, "Well that is not your name anymore your new name is Demon. Answer me Demon."

"Yes Sir." Was Kurt's emotionless reply.

Trask smirked evilly as he ran his boney fingers though Kurt's soft midnight hair again, "Good pet, good."

Trask still couldn't believe how well this was working out, the mutant would do anything he told him to do… and would answer all his questions.

Grabbing a tape recorder from his desk drear and demanded, "Tell me my Demon, what are the full names of every mutant you know and what are their powers?"

Kurt didn't even hesitate in answering Trask's question… at least not on the outside but inside his sub-conscious was screaming at his body to stop and listen to him but his body wasn't responding to his commends at all. After screaming and crying inside for almost the entire time his mouth was betraying his friends he finally gave up and just cried in his self-conscious.

How could he betray his friends like this? How could he be so weak? How could he be so helpless inside his own body?

No words could describe how much it was hurting him, how much he just wanted to die so he couldn't be used like this against his family.

Logan! I need you! Guys I'm so sorry I'm so useless that I can't even control my own body. Useless! TOTALLY USELESS!

After Trask had all the information about the mansion and the mutants from his new pet he asked with another evil smirk, "And tell me, Demon, what is your relationship with Logan?" Trask had seen though hidden cameras how Kurt and Logan acted and it defiantly didn't look like a student-teacher relationship to him and he wondered if he could use his control of the blue mutant to torture Logan.

Oh please don't ask me that, PLEASE don't make me answer that! Kurt pleaded in his head as he felt his heart break completely when he answered, "He is my mentor but I love him and I'm beginning to believe that he has strong feelings for me too."

Trask wasn't really shocked by that confession and in fact he had hoped for it. He had seen the why Logan was so tender with the kid while the kid was asleep, how he tried to protect the kid and even how he reacted whenever the kid was in danger.

"You know what Demon, I believe dear old Logan feels strongly for you as well." With that said Trask stood and left the room with Kurt not far behind.

He planned to break Logan, break him and make him pay for getting Trask court in the first place and thrown into prison.

Sitting in the corner of Kurt's empty cell, Logan wallowed in self-pity. He couldn't begin to compare how much he had failed his elf and it hurt so bad that he was beginning to wish that he had killed the scientist and guards that had been lying unconscious in the cell after he had attacked them for giving his elf that god damn mind control drug but after Trask had lead Kurt away Logan had just sat in that corner not even really noticing that three more guards had come in and taken the wounded guards and scientist away.

Suddenly Logan was snapped out of his self-loathing by the sound of footsteps coming toward him.

Scenting the air Logan's heart leapt as he realized it was Kurt's scent.

Logan's hopes started to raise as he thought that maybe Kurt had somehow stopped the drug and was coming back to get Logan out of the cells so they could escape. But when Kurt come into view Logan's hopes crashed.

Kurt had tears running down his checks and was sobbing quietly.

"Oh god elf! What did Trask do to you?" Logan gently asked as he moved closer to his elf and tried to reach for him though the bars to comfort him only to have Kurt stumble back from him.

"Don't touch me, liar!" Kurt screamed and Logan felt his heart crack.

"How could you let him do this to me? Make me his mindless slave! How could you!" Kurt screamed as he started to sob louder and weakly punch Logan's chest though the bars. Logan felt he heart start to crack more, knowing that Kurt was right, he should have done more to try and protect his elf.

"I'm sorry."

No Logan don't be sorry! Kurt pleaded in his sub-conscious trying to fight the drug with all his might so he could tell his Wolverine that it wasn't his fault, Please don't listen, its not me really talking. I know you tried your best to protect me.

"Shut up! You lied! You said that you would protect me! You promised! LIAR! I HATE YOU!" Kurt screamed as he turned and ran away.

NO LOGAN, DON'T BELIEVE IT, I LOVE YOU. PLEASE DON'T LISTEN!

Logan thought for sure he heard his own heart break and like most of the time when his hurt become to much he turned it into anger, "WELL SEE IF I EVER TRY SAVING YOUR USELESS ASS AGAIN BRAT!" He yelled after the retreating mutant but this time he angry out burst didn't make him feel better instead it made him feel worse. Moving back to his corner he felt the first tear he had shed in years fall down his check and get lose in his unshaven chin, totally unaware of the gleefully laughing Trask who had watched the whole thing though the hidden cameras and this was only the beginning of Trask's plan to break Logan.

Trask knew that Logan was a very proud person and the thing that he prided himself on the most was his strength and skill to protect those in his charge and now that Trask knew about his disgusting feelings of 'love' for the demon, Trask was going to use the demon for all he's worth.

Getting out of his chair and leaving the security room he meet his pet outside the door. Sneering as he strokes his boney finger through his new pet's long dark hair while complimenting, "Good work Demon you played your part well."

Looking down at his pet he could see, in some weird way, how Logan was attracted to the blue freak. Demon had an alien, feline type of beauty and despite his fangs, ears and fur the young mutant did have beautiful features.

He smirked as this gave him an idea of how to really break Logan down. But first he would need to test the mind control drug some more.

Looking down at his watch Trask saw that it had almost been twenty-four hours since his demon had first had the drug.

"Come pet. We have more work to do." Trask ordered and lead Kurt down to his lab where three scientists were working.

Trask walked over to a chair sitting in the middle of the white room that could only be described as a bondage chair, with all its restraining straps made of strong leather and chains hanging off it everywhere.

"Sit Demon." The mutant hater order and Kurt didn't hesitate, passing Trask and sitting down in the chair.

Two of the scientists stopped their work at Trask's orders and started to strap the unresisting teen in. A strap around each wrist, upper arm, ankle and thigh, then one around his forehead, neck and then two more around his waist and chest, there was even a strap to hold down his tail.

About ten minutes after being totally restrained Kurt's unresisting body started to twitch slightly and then Kurt's hollow golden eyes started to brighten and then water. Tears starting to drip down his fuzzy cheeks and a sob forcefully escaped him.

Trask smiled while gleefully saying, "I see that the drug has left you and with how upset you are you obviously remember everything you did while affected by the drug."

Kurt glared at Trask past his tears and snarled in an almost whisper as if all his energy was gone, "You bastard. Logan didn't deserve that."

Trask just laughed and moved closer to the teen, "Your feelings for him really do show but tell me would you still 'love' him if he hurt you? Would you still see him as a protector if he attacked you like the animal he truly is?"

Kurt's yellow eyes glowed with fiery angry as he tried to fight against his restrains to attack the horrible man but after realizing that this wasn't possible he resorted to a verbal assault, "Logan isn't as animal! And even if he was he would still be more human then you, you monster!"

Trask glared at the teen that was now panting with anger.

Kurt took one look at Trask and knew that he was in for pain for what he just said but he didn't care, he was to angry and not just at Trask but at himself too. Angry at himself for being so weak, for betraying his friends and for hurting Logan.

Trask suddenly moved forward and backhanded the young mutant in the face. Kurt just embraced the pain trying to use it to forget about his weakness.

Trask was then right up in his face and snarling, "We will soon see who the monster is before the night is through."

_With that said Trask left the lab, leaving the scientists to carelessly study the teen again. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The sound of the X-Jet motors was all that Charles could hear as Ororo started her up. Everyone was buckled in and ready to save their captured teammates, they were all sitting in silence trying not to think about the horrors of what they might find. It had almost driven then all mad knowing that they knew the location of their kidnapped teammates, they were being held in a little corner of Texas, but Charles had forced them to do research about the place and they tried to find out as much about Trask as they could, all in all it had taken them nearly thirty-two long hours to just get this far.

Charles had to say that he was proud of his student's determination to save their friends and family but right now he wasn't thinking about that, he was worried about Kurt. Of course he was worried about Logan too but Kurt was much more vulnerable then the X-men's wolverine and while Charles was inside Logan's head for the few seconds that the rough man was using his claws, Charles was about to see that Logan had been seriously scarred for Kurt, not just worried but scarred. Charles couldn't help but worry for the Nightcrawler; after all it took a lot to scare Logan, even with he's added feelings toward the teen. Yes Charles knew, at first he had been very surprised to find out about it but had decided not to interfere as long as they didn't go through with any hanky-panky while Kurt was still a student, once Kurt was in collage and no longer Logan's student Charles had every intension to encourage a relationship between the two. Thinking that it would do them both good. Charles just hoped that their kidnapping didn't changes this.

Logan's head snapped up as he heard and smelt Trask coming toward him.

What does that bastard want now? Hasn't he done enough already? Logan growled in his head but stayed seated in his corner of Kurt's old cell.

Logan was a little bit shocked when Trask was in his site, holding a handgun. Logan wasn't sure whether to be worried or not. Bullets couldn't break through his aluminum skeleton but Trask was smart; no, evilly smart and cunning and would know this so what was the gun for.

"Come back to gloat did ya?" Logan sneered at the man that he would just love to get his claws onto.

Shaking his head Trask moved closer to the cell and said while looking over the gun, "I have to say I really don't see what the demon sees in you. You really are no better then an animal."

This court Logan's attention, "What are ya talkin about bub?"

Trask just gave Logan a sickly amused look and laughed, "That's right you don't know do you. Which really only proves that much more that you are no smarter then an animal, the little demon really didn't hide his feelings. It would have been obvious to anyone else."

This was starting to really piss Logan off. What bullshit was Trask spilling?

"What are you on about Trask?" Logan demanded even though he knew he shouldn't have shown how much Trask's words where pissing him off.

With an evil smirk the mutant hater laughed, "The little freak has a crush on you, animal."

Logan suddenly felt frozen on the inside, "You liar. Kurt isn't like that!"

Shaking his head in amusement Trask continued with that some evil smile, "He can't lie when under the drug and why would I lie."

Starting to think back Logan suddenly realized that Trask would be right and that would be something that Trask would dig into but then why did Kurt come here just to yell and scream at him.

"You are lying. Kurt was here not long ago and he wasn't feeling any love for me that much was clear!" Logan growled, still hurting from his earlier encounter with his elf. He was starting to think that Trask had somehow picked up on his true feelings for the elf and were using them against him.

And in a way Logan was right.

"Oh Logan, Logan, Logan. You really aren't the sharpest tool in the shed are you. I made him do that because I thought it would be fun to torture you both with your disgusting feelings for each other and I was right, it was." Trask laughed as he toyed with the gun in his hands, ignoring Logan's growl of anger. "You should have been there when the drug wear off of the little demon. He was crying like a little girl because of what he said to you. Ha who'd have thought it, a demon that hates to hurt peoples feelings."

Logan couldn't take anymore of this, leaping forward he tried to reach Trask though the bars to kill him with his bare hands but Trask had been expecting this and moved back out of Logan's reach.

"Now, now Logan no need for that. What would the little demon say if he saw you now? Acting like the animal that you are."

"Stop calling him that!" the gruff man ordered, "His name is Kurt Wagner! He goes to school, has friends and a family just like any other kid!"

Trask just laughed again and replied, "The way you both defend each other is touching but I think its time to see just how much you 'love' each other after this little test that I'm going to put you both though. I think you many even enjoy it Logan."

Logan didn't like the sound of that at all but before he could even blind Trask fired the handgun and Logan realized that it was another tranquilizer gun and a dart was in his shoulder.

He was even more surprised that his vision was starting to swim after that one shot.

"That dart had enough in it to kill an elephant." Trask informed Logan with a gleeful smile as the normally strong man fell to his knees and then knew no more.

Kurt groaned in pain as a young female scientist stabbed him in the arm with another needle to take even more of his blood. Glaring at the good-looking women as she carelessly took his blood. Wishing he could scream at the bastards in the white lab room that Trask had left him in for being so careless toward him but the scientists had gagged him with a cloth to stop him from trying to bite them with his fangs whenever they tried to get too close. He didn't want to hurt anymore but he was in so much pain both physically and mentally and being carelessly poked and prodded at wasn't helping. Kurt was almost at breaking point and was seriously getting sick of being treated like he was nothing more then a lab rat.

He felt a tear run down his cheek as he thought about Logan and what had happened the last time they saw each other. He seriously hoped that Logan didn't hate him, Kurt didn't know if he could handle having Logan hate him. He also hoped that the gruff man was all right.

Suddenly Kurt looked up as he realized that one of the elder scientists was standing at his side with a needle full of clear liquid in hand. Kurt struggled against the chairs leather bindings but it was hopeless, watching as the older man emotionlessly injected the blue teen with the clear liquid. Kurt's struggles slowly ceased as he started to feel dizzy and the room started to swim around him. Deciding not to fight the darkness that started to eat at his vision, he fell into unconsciousness.

Logan felt as if he had a monster hangover, groaning as he also felt the clean hard floor that he was laying stomach down on which wasn't helping his sore head one bit. Gathering up as much energy as he could he sat up slowly and looked around the room, it was fairly small but not overly, it was also totally empty of anything and the white walls were making it very headachy for Logan. Suddenly he also realized that he was totally bare of any clothes, sitting there as bare as the day he was born except the shackles around his wrist and ankles attached to large chains that were holding him to the ground, he noticed as he tried to stand.

Growling in frustration he ignored his pounding head and started to try breaking free of the shackles and chains but after realizing that it was useless he decided to save his energy for when the time was right.

What dump test has Trask got in store now? He said that it had something to do with Kurt too; this can't be good that kid has been through enough. Charles I hope you aren't to far away, I really didn't think I can get us out of this one we need you and the others. Logan silently preyed to himself and hoped that by some miracle that Charles had heard him.

He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by the door on the opposite side of the room being opened and Trask walked in with two guards; one of the guards was carrying an unconscious Kurt.

Logan went to jump up and attack as he saw Kurt being carelessly dropped to the hard floor but he was too restrained by the chains. "Bastards! Be careful with him, he is human!" He growled when he realized that he wasn't going to be able to do anything else.

The guard that had been carrying the blue teen just snorted with disgust. Which caused Logan to bare his teeth at the middle aged man.

Trask just chuckled then jabbed, "I hope you are ready for the test Logan. It should prove interesting."

Logan glared at the mutant hater and snarled, "Whatever ya are up to this time bub just let the kid go, he's had more then enough done to him!"

Trask just shook his head like that was totally impossible, "If I did that it wouldn't be torture on you Logan and besides the demon insulted me and needs punishing and I can't think of a better punishment then having **you, **the one he 'loves' and looks up too punish him for me."

This time Logan was one who snorted in disgust, "As if I would do any such thing for you, you bastard!"

Trask just smirked in wicked amusement and replied, "Oh I think you will after all, the mind control drug worked on the demon so why wouldn't it work on you? That is what this experiment is going to show me, if the drug will work on a mutant as strong as you and to see how long you remain under its effects with your natural drug fighting abilities."

That said Trask stepped aside and let the guard that hadn't been carrying Kurt step forward with a tranquilizer gun. Logan struggled and growled but the guard didn't pay this any mind and shot a dart into Logan's broad chest.

At first Logan didn't feel any different but then he realized that his body wasn't responding to his commends. It was totally unresponsive and just sat stone still.

What the hell! Logan growled in his subconscious as he tried with all his will power to try and get control of his body.

Trask walked up to the unmoving mutant and ordered gleefully, "Stand up straight Logan."

Fuck you Trask! Wha? Logan couldn't believe it; his back had just straightened up. This isn't happening! Logan growled in frustration as it hit him hard that he was in Trask's total control and this wasn't a good thing at all. God elf, whatever Trask makes me do to ya I'm so sorry! He thought as he continued to try getting control back.

Trask was almost glowing with glee as he ordered the guards to unchain the rough mutant.

Once unchained Trask once again ordered gleefully, "Now Logan, exactly five minutes after I leave this room I want you to-" Trask leaned in forward to whisper the rest of the order in his new slaves ear.

LIKE FUCK I'LL DO THAT TO THE ELF, YA SICK TWISTED FUCK! Logan bellowed in his subconscious as he heard what Trask wanted him to do to the poor teen, wanting to vomit at the very thought of what Trask was ordering.

After Trask finished whispering in the unresponsive Logan's ear, he straightened up and with that danm gleeful smile turned and left the room.

SICK FUCK! Logan bellowed after him in his subconscious as he worked on gaining control but still to no avail. Listen ya stupid body we can't do this; we'll never be able to live with ourselves if we do this. DANMMIT LISTEN TO ME!

Meanwhile Trask had walked into a room that had a one sided window that showed that unmoving Logan and the unconscious Kurt. Looking down at his watch he saw that in only one more minute Logan would start the 'show'.

Back in the room Logan was startled as his body started walking toward the unmoving teen. NO DANMMIT STOP! But his body didn't stop it just kept going when he reached Kurt, he kneeled down and none to gently shook the blue teen's bare shoulder. "Kurt! Get up!" His voice demanded and Kurt started to stir but like always with drug-induced sleep his mind couldn't fully wake until the drugs have left his system. Still he recognized the voice and rough hand that had stirred him, "Logan?"

Slowly lifting his head he saw the blurred outline of the older mutant. "Logan. I'm sorry for what I said before, Trask ordered it and with the drug…I was too weak to fight it."

I know elf and I'm the one who's going to be sorry if I don't get control back!

Kurt was a little bit startled when Logan didn't respond, just grabbing his lean tender arm and forcing him the stand. I knew he would be angry with me. Kurt thought sadly. His legs buckling at being forced to take his weight and head spinning with the after effects of the drugs. "Logan, please I need to sit down." Kurt whimpered as his spinning head brought on nausea. But Logan totally ignored Kurt's plea and started to drag the poor teen over to the chains that had held him captive not moments ago.

Kurt whimpered loudly. Something is wrong; even if Logan is pissed at me he's never this rough with any of us. Focusing his golden eyes on the man in front of him he gasped as he saw how Logan's dark eyes were totally deprived of emotion. Oh no! Kurt realized that Trask must have drugged Logan with his mind control drug and ordered Logan to do this.

Logan's rough hands suddenly forced Kurt to his knees and started to chain the blue teen.

Kurt didn't fight as he knew that he was no match for Logan and he knew that Logan was watching from inside his mind and most likely beating himself up in there.

"Logan I know you can hear me." Kurt whispered in the man's ear as he leaned over and to chain his ankles. "Don't worry I don't blame you for whatever happens here."

Dammit it elf that doesn't make it better! I'm meant to protect you! Logan said but couldn't help but smile sadly as he realized that Kurt knew what was going on.

After Kurt was chained in a kneeling potion, Logan's body moved behind him suddenly punched Kurt in the head from behind.

Kurt gasped and whimpered as the punch caused him to bite his tough, the taste of blood causing him to dry-heave, as he had nothing in his stomach to vomit up, and the punch adding to his dizziness.

Then a well-aimed kick got him in the ribs, this caused the teen to scream as he heard a crack and felt mind-numbing pain as some of his ribs broke. Kurt tensed and waited for the next blow but gasped as he felt Logan's broad hard chest rest against his slouched lean back and it was then that Kurt realized that Logan had been naked this whole time as he felt a large hot member at his boxer covered ass. Then Kurt screamed in pain again as Logan violently bit into his shoulder, drawing blood. Still biting into Kurt's shoulder Logan's large rough hands ripped the boxers that covered the teen clean apart.

Still Kurt didn't fight, even when he felt Logan's hands release his metal claws and slowly run them over his weak tender body, not breaking furry skin but still making the teen shiver in fear for the threat was there. Then suddenly Kurt felt the agonizing pain of the chip and realized that out of instinct he had tried to port away. Screaming at the pain but he didn't stop, decided that the pain was good because at least the white-hot pain was blocking out what Logan was being forced to do to him and there was a good chance that he would pass out which would mean that he wouldn't have to face this. But he didn't realize that the electricity the chip was relenting was also flowing through into Logan's body.

When the pain finally become too much, Kurt was forced to stop his attempt at porting or forcing himself to pass out. Falling limp and gasping for breath, throat feeling raw from screaming, suddenly he realized that Logan had stopped moving, had stopped roughly clawing and biting his quivering fragile body.

"L-Logan?" Kurt gasped breathlessly and was startled further when he heard a growled sob. Looking over his shoulder as best he could he saw that Logan had a tear running down his cheek.

Trask didn't like this, watching the scene through the one sided window. Why had Logan stopped? There was no way the drug could have warn off yet. Glaring at the two through the one sided window, he grabbed a microphone that was connected to speeders inside the room Logan and Kurt wear being held in. Ordering into the microphone with slight anger, "Logan keep going!"

Kurt jumped slightly when he heard Trask's voice fill the room and felt Logan tense behind him. Logan then leaned his face into Kurt's neck and Kurt felt his heart drop as he thought that Logan was going to bite into his neck like he had his shoulder but gasped when he heard Logan whisper, "He's watching us. I have an idea but you have to trust me."

Kurt whispered ever so quietly, "I do trust you." And then covered it with a fake whimper, as Logan went back to running his claws over Kurt's sore body but this time it was as tender and gentle as possible while making it look rough. Kurt started whimpering again but this it was for a different reason and had the sarcasms been different he would have be moaning with approval cause it was giving him pleasant shivers.

Logan moved his head from the side of Kurt's neck to the back and whispered again, "This is goin ta hurt but I need ya to hold as still as possible elf."

Kurt nodded in a way that looked like he was in pain; he was nervous but he did trust Logan.

Logan started to sniff around the back of the teen's neck trying to find the chip. He was also nervous, he knew that once he found the chip and tried to remove it there was a high risk that he could do damage to his elf's spin but he knew that he had to try because he would rather try this then have Trask eject more of that mind control drug into him and make him rape the kid to death like he had just been ordered before too. He didn't want to think about what he would do if this went wrong and him failed but at least it would be better for Kurt either way then being raped to death.

Finally finding the scent if mental under his elf's soft furry skin he whispered, "Ready?" and when he felt the slight nod, he bite down around where he smelt the chip.

Kurt screamed so loud that Logan thought his ears would burst, his heart breaking as he put his elf through such pain. Kurt didn't even notice that he was screaming all his mind knew was pain it took all his will power to not move for he knew that this was already dangerous enough.

Trask gleefully chuckled as he saw Logan bite the demon on the back of the neck, drawing blood and screams.

That's right Demon. Who's the monster now? The mutant hater thought with a laugh.

Suddenly he felt the mobile phone in his pocket sound out. Sneering at his phone for interrupting his show he flipped it open and snapped, "What!"

"Have you no manners Mr Trask?" came the disgusted reply of a female voice.

Trask galloped as he knew that voice and knew to never speck to her like that. "Please forgive me Miss Draken. I wasn't aware that you had my personal number."

The women on the other end just snapped into the phone, "Have you completed the drug yet! I will not keep throwing my money at you if you keep failing me!"

Trask released that gleeful smile again and replied confidently, "You will be pleased to know that I have indeed completed the drug and have even tested it. You should come down and see for yourself Miss Draken."

There was a very slit pause and then, "Very well I will be there in three hours, and I'm warning you, you had better have it right this time!"

With that the phone went dead and Trask had to fight the urge to smash his phone. God that woman burns him up. Lara Draken was a very rich and powerful woman. It had been her who had got him out of prison and paid for his lab and workers. It had been her idea to use the mutants as weapons or slaves but there was something about her that Trask just didn't trust. True she was demanding and very, very controlling but there was something else that always got on his nerves that made him distrust her.

But right now wasn't the time to worry about her; he had a show to watch.

Logan knew that he had to find the chip soon or his elf was going to start pulling away out of instinct and that could end very badly. The rough man winched as he felt his teeth graze a bone and felt the teen suddenly pull away subconsciously. Starting to feel like this was a very bad idea he was about to let the teen go when he suddenly felt the chip, almost laughing out loud with relief he pulled back very suddenly taking flesh and all. Spiting out the chip and bloody flesh, Logan gasped and winched again as he saw the wound that he had inflicted his elf with. A fist sized bleeding wound that if you looked at closely enough you could see at its deepest point ended at bone.

Not caring about Trask seeing him, he moved to Kurt's front and tenderly grabbed his slouched over face.

"Elf? ELF? Kurt ya still with me?" He asked worriedly as he looked into the teen's pain riddled face.

Kurt couldn't think straight all he knew was white-hot pain that was slowly becoming a painful throb. Hearing Logan calling to him he realized that it was over and that he had to port had to get them out of there before Trask realized that they were up to something.

Thinking hard of being outside he suddenly felt that oh so wonderful pull of his power working and the wonderful familiar smell of sulfur.

Chapter 7

Everyone was silent on the X-Jet, all of them still mentally preparing themselves for the fight ahead but everyone was startled out of their thoughts and turned around as Charles released a loud gasp of surprise.

"What is it Professor?" Scott asked as he leaped from his seat, ready to take control of any situation.

Charles had been concentrating on finding Kurt or Logan's mutant signatures and had picked up on Kurt trying to teleport for a slit second, "Its Kurt! He tried to teleport."

"We are almost at Trask's headquarters, Charles. Did Kurt port out?" Ororo asked worriedly from the pilot seat.

Charles shook his head, "I fear I don't know but I can't find him again. So our best bet is to continue on with our plans and even if Kurt did port out we still don't know about Logan."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Charles sighed and rubbed his temples hoping to get rid of his headache. How could this have happened, his dream of running a safe haven for those who are different was being destroyed, Kurt's parents had trusted him to keep Kurt safe and he had failed. And though Logan would never admit it, he also came to the mansion because he felt safe there.

Charles couldn't help but thinking that if all the students been there that night they would all have been captured and then what would Charles have told their parents? Charles couldn't help but wonder if anywhere was safe for them anymore. Its true that people were beginning to except them now but that didn't save them from the rest of the world, from those afraid of them, who hated them because of that fear.

Suddenly Charles felt a soft hand on his shoulder and looked over to see Jean trying to give him a comforting smile, "Please don't worry Professor. We'll save them. And bring them home."

Charles gently smiled back in silent thanks, but once again had to hide the pain he felt inside as he looked at one of his oldest students and one he almost considered a daughter. After seeing want the future held for Jean thanks to Apocalypse, he had to hide his pain from her constantly, hoping that he would somehow stop her from becoming the Phoenix. But right now that wasn't what needed his full attention.

Trask gasped in shock and anger as he realized to late that Logan had ripped out the demon's chip and watched as black smoke filled the room; growling in anger and frustration as he set off the alarm. Not knowing that Kurt had been to weak to port faraway. Logan was shocked too when he found himself in a storage room with alarms going off and an unconscious Kurt slouched in his arms. Looking down at the weakened teen he saw that there was no way the kid was getting them out by teleporting. He knew that the beatings, lack of food and drugs would have Kurt out of commission from a while. "You did good elf." He whispered as he held Kurt close when he saw that the teen was shivering from the lack of warmth and clothes. Moving deeper into the storage room he found some old lab coats and wrapped a large one around Kurt as best he could them found an old guard uniform that he was quick to throw on. With clothes on he was about to pick Kurt back up but was startled when he felt a very familiar pushing in his mind.

**Logan? Logan do you hear me?**

Charles? Please tell me that's you!

**Yes Logan it is I! Are you all right? Is Kurt with you?**

I'll be fine Charles but the elf isn't in good shape, that bastard Trask really did a number on him.

**Just be patient, we are just outside Trask's headquarters and are coming to get you. **

Logan had never been so relieved in all his long life, cause while he'd never admit it out loud he knew that he would never have been able to get him and the elf out by himself. After all he was bone tired and nothing more then to sleep.

Outside, Ororo flow up into the clear blue sky then using her power over the weather, she created a very thick fog that surrounded the high-security metal and cement fortress that was Trask's headquarters. Then Jean levitated all the others over the ten-foot electric fence. Seeing that the others were clear, Ororo come back down to the ground and all the team joined hands so Shadow-Cat could faze them inside the bland looking buildings. Once inside Cyclops lead Jean and Shadow-Cat down one hallway, while Beast, Storm, Iceman and Rogue ran down the other. It was Cyclops, Jean and Shadow-Cat's job to find Logan and Kurt while Breast, Storm, Iceman and Rogue were meant to find the main control room and shut it down. None of them worried about the alarms going off because Logan had told Charles that they were because of Kurt and him.

Cyclops carefully looked around the corner, seeing the coast was clear he turned to Jean and asked, "Can you sense Nightcrawler and Wolverine?"

Jean raised her hands to her temples and concentrated hard on finding Logan or Kurt's mind. It didn't take her long to find them both, Logan impatiently waiting and Kurt unconscious. Sending Logan a quick message to say that they were on their way, she lead the way to them.

Logan paced the storage room, very much looking like a caged animal. The rough man had Kurt's light body in his arms while he pace and couldn't help but think of ways he was going to make Trask pay for all that he had put him and the one that he loved through.

After he had made contact with Charles he had found another lab coat and had torn it up to make something for him to bandage the injured and bleeding teen with. Kurt's neck wound was leaking out a lot of blood and Logan was very worried and felt very guilty about it. Suddenly he heard and smelt Cyclops, Jean and Shadow-Cat approaching fast. Holding Kurt closer to his chest he opened the door and ran out to meet them.

Logan meet them in the hall and they all gasped in horror when they saw Kurt.

"Oh no, Kurt." Shadow-Cat gasped with a hand over her mouth, with the other hand she went to gently touch the elf's cheek but much to everyone's shock, especially Kitty's, Logan growled in warning and pulled Kurt out of their reach.

"Logan?" Cyclops said as if to demand why the older male was acting as such but Jean placed a hand on Cyclops' shoulder and said, "There is no time for this lets get out of here."

Cyclops didn't look happy but agreed with his girlfriend and ordered them to follow him. Kitty wasn't happy either, she wanted to comfort both Logan and her injured best friend and was hurt by the way Logan had responded to her but she also knew that now wasn't the time. Logan wanted to kick himself for being like that to the half-pint but his instincts were in overdrive and he was seeing everyone as a threat to his injured potential mate and Jean could obviously sense his feelings by the way she hadn't been to shocked by his actions.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry somthing went wrong when i unloaded the last chapter, it didn't all show up. So this is the rest of Cahpter 7, enjoy!

Suddenly the whole lab violently shook and they all heard an ear splitting explosion, "What the hell was that?" Logan growled angrily because the shock of the explosion had almost caused him to drop his elf.

"That was the others shutting down this shit hole!" Scott yelled over the alarms going off and motioned for the other to continue to follow him.

Logan was all too happy to follow; he just wanted to get his elf out and to Hank as soon as possible. The smell of his elf's blood was making him all the more anxious to hurry. But he had every intention of returning to repay Trask in full for all the pain he had caused his elf.

Turning a corner they meet up with the others, who upon seeing Kurt's state gasped then Rogue punched the wall and yelled, "Where tha hell is Trask? I'm gonna ta tear him a new one!"

Logan growled and replied, "You're gonna have to get in line kid because I'm first. But that's going to have to be later! The elf needs help now!"

Rogue took a deep breath to calm herself and nodded in agreement. Suddenly guards turned the corner and started shooting at them, this time with bullets. Lucky for Shadow-Cat she had used her power just in time and the three bullets heading her way fazed through her chest. The others had just been plain lucky that Jean had put up a force field with her powers so they had been missed.

Scott was quick to shoot back to the guard with his beam, caused the Guards to fall back and give them time to escape one at a time with Shadow-Cat using her powers to get them outside.

Logan with Kurt still in his arms had been first out and was now heading for the ten-foot high fence. Logan was about to release his claws to rip through the fence but his body was suddenly overwhelmed with agony and he fell to the ground, accidentally leading in Kurt.

Ororo, seeing this, flow over and gasped as she saw Logan screaming and violently twitching in pain on top of Kurt's lifeless body. She quickly rolled Logan off of Kurt and tried to calm the rough man down and find what was causing him such pain.

But just as suddenly as it happened it stopped and Logan wasn't screaming but gasping for breath as the pain passed.

"What was that?" Ororo demanded in worry.

"Later." Was all Logan said as he got up and went to pick up Kurt again but Ororo stopped him.

"I think it best if I took him the reason of the way." The weather witch said as she turned to pick up the unresponsive teen.

Logan deep down knew that Ororo was just looking out for Kurt but his instincts only saw a person trying to take away his potential mate. Baring his teeth he quickly moved passed Ororo, seized Kurt and growled out, sounding more like an animal then a man, "His mine!"

Ororo gasped, she had never seen Logan like this, well not toward any of them.

"Logan, what is wrong? I was only going to fly Kurt over the fence and get him to Charles, while you wait for Kitty."

Logan only sneered in reply and tighten his hold in Kurt, causing the unconscious teen to grasp in pain.

"Logan, you're hurting him!" Ororo yelled in anger. But Logan still didn't release the teen and Ororo saw that she had no choice. Using her powers she carefully aimed a weak lightening bolt at Logan, the force and shock caused Logan to growl in pain and release the blue teen, Ororo slowed his fall to the ground with a strong wind and then aimed and shoot at Logan again so he had to back away from the teen. Storm had never seen Logan like this, he was like a ravines animal and she had to keep forcing him back so she could reach Kurt's unconscious body. With a bit of effect she picked the teen up and flow over the fence, the sound of Logan's angry growls and the other X-men's yelling following her. She looked back at Logan and hoped that he would be normal again soon.

Charles sensed all his X-men heading back to him and the X-jet, but gasped as he felt the conflict between Logan and Storm. Logan's overwhelming need to protect Kurt was blinding the rough men but Charles knew that Logan had to get closer before he could sooth the man's troubled mind.

And as Storm flow closer with the injured blue teen, Charles sensed her worry and he calmly sent her a telepathic message.

**You did the right thing Ororo; Kurt needs help as soon as possible. Logan will forgive you when he returns to his senses.**

Feeling Storm's mind relax a little he rolled over to the door and meet the weather witch as she landed.

Charles took one look at Kurt and felt anger burn up within his chest. He would make sure that Trask didn't go unpunished for this.

Storm quickly put Kurt down on a chair and carefully strapped him in.

"He is loosing a lot of blood Charles!" Ororo gasped as she looked down at her uniform and saw that her once white gloves were stained red.

Charles was about to tell Ororo to run and get some bandages but then he sensed Logan coming upon them fast and he was only thinking of one thing and that was to reach Kurt. Quickly Charles concentrated on calming the wild man's mind, sending him calming thoughts and telling him that they were helping Kurt not trying to tare them apart. And as Logan got to the X-jet door, he panted out, "Thanks Chuck. I don't know what came over me."

Charles nodded and replied, "We'll talk about it later. Are you up to flying the X-jet?" at Logan's nod, Charles told him to get her warmed up, the others would be there soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok here is the next Chapter. Sorry that it took so long but i hope you all like it.

Chapter 8

Trask couldn't believe it. Alarms were going off everywhere, some a warning that prisoners had escapes and others to warn that the main research control room was destroyed; the mutant hater was just thankful that all his work on the mind control drug had been inside his private rooms, along with DVD copies of all the surveillance footage he had on Logan and Kurt's time there.

But he knew that that wasn't going to be good enough for his 'sponsor'.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AROUND HERE!"

Speck of the devil. In stormed Lara Draken now. Her long raven black hair tided up in a tight bun, navy blue suit looking like it had only been bought not an hour ago, shiny black leather heels clicking on the white tiled floor and dark hazel eyes glaring from their place on a face that looked like it had been sharply carved from stone.

Trask sighed in announce, the woman had always been a pain in his side.

"Miss Draken, I can explain. Please follow me." Trask said, trying his best not to growl it out.

The mutant hater led the woman to his private rooms away from the panic and noise. Closing the doors he offered the rich and powerful woman a seat at his work task. His private rooms wear quit big but no matter how big the room, he always felt like Lara Draken seemed to make it feel small, her presents always rotating power that seemed to take up all the space, funny considering she was actually a small petite woman.

"Now tell me what is going on Trask! You said that you had everything under control! Only a short while ago you said that you had almost finished what we had set out to do but all I see is disaster!" Lara Draken snapped, obviously at her wits end.

Trask quickly explained that his two test subjects escaped and had tried to destroy his work but he had copies and samples of all the important things in his room.

Lara Draken looked around the room and demanded, "The drug really works then? And you have the samples and recipe in here?" At Trask's nod, Lara Draken stood with a smile that could only be described as evil and said in a voice that was deeper then before; "Well then I have no more need for you, you parasite!"

"What?" Trask gasped and jumped back as the once small and normal looking woman transformed into a tall, lean but muscular, blue skinned redhead, with pale eyes.

Trask was beyond shocked, "You are a mutant!"

The mutant just laughed and replied, "Names Mystique. Not that its going to mutter to you were you are going." With that said, Mystique's left arm transformed into a sharp point and she carelessly stabbed the mutant hater right through the heart. Trask gasped in surprise and pain as he took his very last breath then fell to the floor, never to get up again.

Mystique wiped her bloody arm on one of Trask's shirts while giving the dead man a disgusted look. "Filthy parasite!"

Then the blue skinned redhead looked around the room and found all of Trask's work. "Well at least you were of some use."

With a smile on her face, Mystique morphed back into Lara Darken and left with a suitcase fall of Trask's work.

Hank tiredly watched Kurt as the younger blue mutant slept peacefully in a deep drugged sleep in one of the institute's infirmary beds, machines all around the teen making him look even smaller and more vulnerable then he already was. Hank hated seeing Kurt look so weak, the younger blue mutant was normally so care free and fall of energy, the large blue mutant also felt sick to the stomach as he recalled all the wounds that he had had to clean and bandage and even sicker as he recalled what Logan had told Charles, Ororo and himself about what had happened to them while in Trask's gasp.

'_You poor souls.'_ Hank thought to himself as he got off his chair at Kurt's bedside and moved over to check on Logan who was in a bed next to Kurt. Logan had just been in surgery to have the chip that Trask had implanted into his neckremoved. Hank felt a shiver run down his back as he thought about how Logan said that Trask had used the chip to keep both him and Kurt from using their powers. Charles was studying the chip now to see how it worked.

Learning about the chip had caused great anxiousness and learning about this mind-controlling drug had been the icing on the cake. Hank knew that the professor was extremely worried about what this could mean for the future of every mutants in the world.

Seeing that Logan was comfy and sleeping soundly Hank moved back over to Kurt and checked his temperature, happy to feel that the teen's temperature was returning to normal, they had been back for only two days and Kurt had had a dangerously high fever caused from the drugs and stress of his ordeal.

Suddenly Kurt released a pained groan and Hank saw the teen's eyes start to open. The older mutant was about to gently speck to the teen but Kurt suddenly shot up and cried out, "LOGAN!"

Hank jumped back in shock as he had been standing right next to Kurt and was even more shocked when Logan, who should have still been under the amnesties in a deep sleep, came out of no where and started to attack him. Hank was thankful that he had lightening fast reflexes or Logan's claws would have sliced his head right open.

"My friend, please calm down!" Hank gently but firmly said as he avoided the deadly claws again but Logan was in some form of mindless rage.

'_He thinks that I hurt Kurt and his animal instincts are demanding that he protect him.' _Hank risked a look over at Kurt and saw that the teen was watching the seen that he had accidentally caused in shock.

"Kurt! Call Logan over to you!" Hank ordered, as he once again had to get out of reach of the mental claws.

Kurt wasn't sure what was going on, his everything was hurting and Logan was going wild animal on Mr McCoy. But he knew one thing; he had to get Logan's attention away from Mr McCoy before he killed the other man. "Logan! Stop!"

Logan suddenly turned and Kurt wondered if getting Logan's attention had been such a good idea, what if the gruff man going to attack him now.

Logan, seeming to forget about Hank, returned his claws and moved over to Kurt's bed, shocking both the blue furry mutants when he crawled onto the bed and pulled Kurt into his strong arms then snuggling up to the teen and falling back asleep.

Kurt looked over at Hank and asked shakingly, "What just happened?"

Hank half smiled and replied amusedly, "Seems to me that you have tamed the untamable wolverine."

Kurt gave a humorless chuckle and suddenly realized that he was back home. He was alive; he was safe AND HE WAS IN PAIN.

Kurt groaned as he realized just how much his body hurt, not to mention how hungry and thirsty he was.

Looking at Mr McCoy Kurt asked weakly, "Could I please have some water?"

Hank was quick to hand the teen a glass of water and helped him drink out of it, since Logan was on most of Kurt's body, making it hard for him to reach him mouth with his shaky hands.

"We're home." Kurt beamed happily when he finished his water and could talk easier.

"Indeed you both are." Hank smiled sadly back. "But I'm afraid, Kurt, that you will be staying in here for a few days."

Kurt nodded but still couldn't help but smile, until he realized that he had to tell everyone what had happened, "Trask he-"

"Shh, don't worry Kurt, Logan told us everything." Hank comforted and put another blanket over both Logan and Kurt.

Kurt blushed as he realized just how interment Logan and he must have looked, not that he was complaining but what was going to happen between them now they were back home. Logan knew how he felt and Kurt didn't miss Logan's feelings for him but did that mean that they were going to go though with their shared feelings?

Hank saw Kurt looking at Logan and smiled, "He said that his instincts would be acting weird for a awhile, especially around you because they need time to realize that you and him aren't in danger now."

Kurt nodded in understanding but still watched Logan sleep. "I don't feel so great." He added as he felt his stomach somersault.

Hank nodded sadly and said, "I know but I can't give you anything until we know for sure that your system has been clear of drugs for at least twenty-four hours but you might just be hungry, I'll get you something light to eat."

With that Hank left the room.

Kurt looked back down at Logan and sighed, worried about how Logan was going to treat him now that they were home.

Kurt knew that the rough man wasn't good at dealing with emotions and he was worried that Logan would either leave him and the mansion or if he would just ignore Kurt.

Suddenly Kurt realized just how unfair he was being to Logan, after what they had been though Logan wasn't going to just up and leave him. The rough man wouldn't do that to him.

Looking back at what had happened Kurt found that his golden eyes wear starting to blur with tears. How he wished that he had fought harder; he had been so weak. Kurt couldn't help to sob that escaped him as he remember being trapped inside his own body, watching as he told Trask all he had wanted to know about his X-men family.

He didn't deserve to be here, not after that.

Suddenly Hank came back in the infirmary and was shocked to see Kurt sobbing and trying to curl up further into the unconscious Logan's embrace. The boy had seemed sickly but happy when he had left the room; what had changed, was he in that much pain?

Then suddenly it hit Hank; the kid had had time to think back on what had happened. And from what Logan had told him, he didn't blame Kurt for being upset. The teen would need time to heal both physically and mentally, both he and Logan.

"Kurt." Hank said gently as he walked over to the bed with the small bowl of chicken soup in his large blue hand.

Kurt jumped; he hadn't heard Hank come in the room.

"It's going to be all right Kurt." Hank gently smiled as he started to feed the chicken soup to the teen, who was still being held in Logan's strong but gentle embrace.

Kurt was both embarrassed at being feed like a child and at being found crying like a newborn but his hungry forced him to let Hank feed him. He was so hungry!

Hank new that Kurt was ashamed because he saw the teen crying, so he added with an understanding smile, "It's ok Kurt. You have been through a horrible ordeal and it is going to take time to heal from it, and I don't just mean physically. Crying doesn't mean that you are weak, only that you are human. Even Logan had teary eyes after he told the Professor, Ororo and I what had happened."

Kurt gave Hank thankful smile and the large mutant smiled back happy that he had been able to help the teen feel better but had Hank looked closer he would have seen that Kurt was forcing the smile.

Kurt knew that Logan couldn't have told them about everything that had happened, not about him telling Trask about everyone's powers and weaknesses, Logan didn't know about that.

Would the kind and well-mannered mutant still be helping him heal and eat food if he knew just how weak Kurt had been?

Mystique growled as she sat in the office of Lara Draken.

Lara Draken had in fact been a real person. A rich good-looking women, who owned three companies, thanks to her deceased husband; who had been killed in a mysteries hit and run. The real Lara Draken was laying stone cold dead in the cellar her mansion, while the shape-shifter who had murdered her was spending her money and used her office to look over the information that she had taken from that animal Trask.

Mystique growled again as she read over the notes that Trask had made, about her son!

Had Mystique known that Trask had been using Kurt to do his experiments then she would have tried to save him. The things that Trask had written about her son in his personal notes were disgusting.

_**Today was the first day of testing the drug on the little blue demon**_

_**And I have to say that I was very pleased **_

_**With the results.**_

_**The boy, Kurt, immediately became enslaved to my will**_

_**I believe that because of his overly fast metabolism**_

_**The drug reacted well with him.**_

_**I found having him totally in my control to be most…pleasing.**_

_**His amazingly fascinating body was so temping with its almost feline beauty that **_

_**I had to stop myself twice from **_

_**Seducing him while under my control.**_

Mystique couldn't read on anymore. She had already read all the notes and didn't want to read some of them ever again. She wished now that she hadn't simply killed that sick bastard. That had been to good for him.

Her anger became worse as she recalled watching the DVD recordings of her son and Logan's disgusting lust for each other. How Logan seduce her baby into believing that he loved him. What a load of shit. The only emotions Logan knew were anger and more anger. Love was not something that the Wolverine knew. She was sure of that.

Suddenly she realized what she needed to do. She couldn't let her son stay around that wolf. She would have to go and get him, but how to convince him to go with her? She knew that no one on the X-men team trusted her, especially not her adopted daughter and birth son.

Suddenly a plan came to her and she let her blue lips creak up into a scary smirk.

She was going to have both her son and daughter back by her side, whether they wanted to or not. She had everything needed to have them in her total control. And better yet they would help her with her plan of starting a real war between humans and mutants, with her in control of all the mutants.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the wait guys, but i hope you like Chapter 9 and i hope that i can be quicker with the next chapter :-)

Chapter 9

Rogue slowly walked up the mansion stairs with a very morbid look on her face. She was heading for Kurt's bedroom, where the blue teen had been hiding all day.

It had been a whole week since Kurt and Logan had escaped Trask and Logan had left three days ago to track the mutant hater down and have his ravage for what happened.

This had lead to Kurt becoming worried and depressed. All he did, now that he was out of the infirmary, was sit on his bedroom balcony all day, looking out for any sign of Logan's bike returning. Everyone was worried about the blue teen; he wasn't eating enough and every night everyone woke up to him screaming out for Logan after a bad nightmare.

The rest of the team figured that because of the ordeal Logan and Kurt had had with Trask, Kurt had simply started to rely on Logan as a guardian and would call out for him thinking that he was the only source of safety around.

But Rogue could tell that there was more to this odd behaviour then that. She had been the one to find Logan trying to sneak out of the mansion before anyone found out what he was going to do and try and stop him. Rogue had tried to stop him but this was Logan and no stopped Logan from doing what he wanted to do.

"I need to do this, or I'll never be able to face any of you again." He had growled at Rogue, annoyed that he had been court. Sitting his saddlebag on his bike as he checked her over.

"What are ya talkin about Logan?" Rogue demanded as she crossed her arms over her chest in impatience, "We all need you here. Kurt needs you here. We all know that he screams for you because of his nightmares. What's going to happen to him while your gone!"

"This is what both the elf and I need!" Logan snapped back at the equally hot-tempered teen but didn't look at her. "Once we both know that Trask can't hurts us again, Kurt's nightmares will stop… my nightmares will stop."

Rogue was shocked to hear Logan's little confession about having nightmares of the kidnapping but before she could say anything else Logan mounted his bike and drove away. Leaving Rogue to realize that this wasn't just about Logan having revenge, it was about Logan feeling that he had failed to protect his home and his students before and was not going to let it happen again; it was about getting rid of a threat. And Rogue couldn't blame Logan for wanting them all to be safe; after all no one wanted to talk about it out loud but hearing about both the mind controlling drug and even the mutant power containing chips that had been put into Logan and Kurt had them all worried and on edge.

But still, Rogue sighed morbidly as she knocked lightly on Kurt's bedroom door. She hated seeing her little brother so depressed. After a minute she heard Kurt dryly give permission for her to enter his room. Opening the door slowly, Rogue saw Kurt sitting in his usually spot on the balcony edge, his tail hanging but not swaying like it normally would; this in itself proved to Rogue that her adopted brother was upset.

Quietly making her way out onto the balcony she realized that Kurt wasn't even looking out at the road leading toward the mansion like he normally would. Instead he was looking out at the setting sun, as if it was mocking him.

"He isn't coming back." Kurt whispered as if to answer Rogue's unasked question.

But this statement only confused the older girl more.

"What are ya talkin about Kurt? Logan will come back! This is his home and we are his family!" Rogue said wondering why Kurt would think that Logan would just abandon them like that.

But Kurt just shook his head slowly and replied in a dead tone, "No, he ran away just like I should have known he would… ran away from me, just like everyone else does."

Rogue sighed and she knew that she wasn't going to like the answer to her next question, "What happened between you two Kurt, while you were both captured?"

Rogue knew there had to be more to this depression then just the feeling of losing a guardian, it was almost like…

Then suddenly it hit Rogue. She knew that it was unlikely but it was the only thing that made sense.

Why Logan had become so protective of Kurt, so unwilling to let others touch him and why Kurt screamed for Logan to chase away his fears, why Kurt was so lost without the rough man.

"Kurt, are you in love with Logan?"

Kurt's only reply was to turn his head away from his sister so he wouldn't have to look her in the face but that was enough of an answer for her.

"Did this happen while you were both in Trask's hands?" She pressed and this time got a shake of his head for an answer. "You loved him even before that?"

Rogue suddenly heard a pained sob come from her brother and then he snapped, "It doesn't matter anyway. Logan's gone and he isn't coming back."

Rogue wondered for a moment if maybe she should try and hug the blue teen or something to comfort him but then she realized that that wasn't what he needed right now.

Grabbing both of Kurt's shoulders, Rogue forced her brother to turn toward her and she none too gently slapped him across the face but at the some time it wasn't a harsh slap, more of a wake up slap.

Kurt was shocked by the slight sting and burn of his cheek and looked at Rogue in wide teary-eyed shock.

"Stop being so emo, you stupid blue jerk!" Rogue snapped, "Logan went to stop Trask for good so he could never hurt any of us again, so don't you dare think the worst of him when he is trying to do what he think needs to be done to keep us all safe. He even pretty much told me that he was doing it for you!"

Kurt's golden eyes suddenly started to brighten again and he smiled at his adopted sister as he pulled her into a hug, being careful of her bare skin.

"Thanks sis, I needed that." Pulling away Kurt suddenly looked very embarrassed, "So you don't mind? About me and Logan…together?"

Rogue just snorted as if she had known all along, "Just tell me one thing. How big is Logan?"

At first Kurt didn't know what his sister was talking about but then it hit him and he blushed like mad, "I don't know you pervert! We've never done it! And even if I did know I'm going to tell you!"

Rogue chuckled almost evilly and was about to say more but suddenly both her and Kurt's attention turned to the road. They could both hear a motorbike somewhere in the distance. Kurt felt his heart start to throb into his ribs as he tried not to get his hopes to high, after all Logan had only been gone three days. But his face started to brighten as he spotted Logan's bike zoom full speed toward the mansion.

With a shout of pour joy Kurt teleported both Rogue and himself down to the front gate.

He's back! O god I owe him the biggest apology for thinking that he had abandoned me! Kurt thought to himself as Logan pulled up in front of the two teens.

Pulling his helmet off, Logan smiled at them and said, "Well that's one less mutant hater that we have to worry about."

Kurt and Rogue both jumped into his strong arms and Kurt yelled out, "We're just happy that your back."

Neither of the teens saw the evil smirk that spread across Logan's face nor the sudden gold that shifted in his sly eyes.

Neither of them even had a clue that the real Logan was walking along a road with a look of pour murder on his face.

After a day and a half of riding, Logan had made it back to the place he and Kurt had been held only to find that the place was in ruin and everyone was already dead.

To say that when Logan found Trask's body, he was seriously ticked that he would never be able to repay Trask for all the pain he cause his elf and himself but at the some time he was happy that he wouldn't have to worry about Trask ever again.

But what Logan wanted to know was who had done all this?

There was no scent that he could find of the person who had done this but Logan put it down to the scent of the rotting corpses blocking out every other scent in the place, obviously all this had been done days again.

Deciding that there was nothing here for him, Logan had left again.

But just hours into his ride a bear suddenly come out of no where and knocked him off his bike, sending him into a nearby tree. The bike stalled and fell unharmed into the grassy side of the road.

Logan, who was now fully alerted to the bear, roared and leapt back at the bear, his metal claws ready but suddenly the bear turned into a tiger and meet him midair, and in that moment Logan understood as he landed with the tiger both of them clawing at each other.

"Mystique! Why are you here?" Logan growled as he backed away from the tiger as it turned into the tall blue female mutant.

And she looked close to being in a rage.

"You will not talk to me, you child molester!" Mystique roared as she morphed he hands into razor sharp swords.

Logan could only look at her in confusion. Since when did he molest a child? "What in hell are on about Mystique?"

The blue female just glared at him and almost screamed, "How dare you lead my son into thinking that you could ever love him! A creature like you could never love! What you are doing to Kurt is no better then what Trask did to him!"

Logan was beyond pissed that Mystique thought that he was playing Kurt like that. "What do you care if me and Kurt are together! You've never worried about him before! And how do you know about Trask?"

But just as he finished his sentence, he remembered something that Trask had once said to him.

Trask had said that some rich woman was funding his labs and even giving him the request to make the mind-controlling drug.

"This is all your doing!" Logan snapped as he realized that Mystique was obviously planning something big. "It was your fault that Kurt had to go through all that shit!"

Rage suddenly blinded Logan as he realized that not only had Mystique been the reason that Kurt and he had to go though all that horrid torture and then she had the goal to call him a child molester.

Charging at the woman, he realized to late that she had morphed her hands back and had pulled out a gun.

Firing at the man Logan felt the bullet hit his head and everything went black and he felt no more.

Until hours later when his powers had finally pushed the bullet out of his forehead and healed him. His metal skull had stopped the bullet from going through his brain and saving his life.

When he finally awoke it was to realize that the bitch had made off with his ride and his wallet, keys and even his X-men communicator.

So now he was left to walk along the deserted road, hoping that he could make it back to the mansion in time to stop whatever that bitch had planned.

R&R! ;-D


End file.
